otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Funk Cold Martian
---- Dead Fish Tavern A large, wood-floored establishment with dim lights, and faded leather-and-wood booths lining the gray brick walls, it features real candle-lit chandeliers made from old ship's tills, and new-looking square tables lining the edge of the room. In the center, a large, lit dance floor takes up about a quarter of the floor space, and is well-worn from use. A holographic kareoke machine, a raised band platform, and a small DJ's booth make sure that the building is filled with music at all hours of the day. A polished wooden bar sits at the far end, with a thirty foot long stuffed Washingtonfish mounted on the bar's back mirror. It has been named Herbert, and is dressed in a new hat daily by the barstaff. A sturdy wooden door leads outside to Birthright Parkway. ---- Norton is smoking a cigarette at a table near the bar. The rest are at the bar or, in Kas's case, hovering near it. In the midst of those leaving and entering the tavern, Justine follows a group on in with the door being held open by the last member of the group in front of her. The Lunite removes her cigarette from her mouth and offers a small smile to the person holding the door before making her way through the tavern towards the bar. "What're you still worried about?" the young Centauran adds with a bit of puzzlement. "Hey, hey," Norton tells a passing waitress, "Root beer float." Martin is sitting at the bar, smoking away and nursing a Qua beer. He glances over his shoulder to say something to Norton. "Still not enjoying yourself yet?" The Martian ask. As he is turning his stool to face his CO he spots Justine and offers her a smile. "Don't make me feed you your teeth," replies Norton to Martin. Enjoying himself or not, he doesn't sound all that aggravated despite what he's saying. "If you'll excuse me..." Nicholas starts, folding his notebook closed as he stands, "I must attend to certain tasks before the evening is through. I hope I might have the pleasure of your company once more." He nods to first Kas, then Martin before lifting his coffee and taking one final sip. His briefcase is collected, then he's heading for the door. Kastaprulyi offers a feeling of greeting to Justine as she passes the dance floor. "Work well..." Kas wishes as Nicholas departs. Justine makes the obvious decision of taking the closest seat she can get to the ashtray at the bar. Seated, she then takes advantage of the ashtray and taps the end of her cig over it before returning it to her mouth. She offers a simple, "Hey" to Martin before waving the bartender over. Kas gets a polite smile as well. The female Lunite points to a bottle and the bartender nods as he moves to go get a shot glass for Justine. "We wouldn't that sir." Martin says with a grin before he swings he stool back to face the bar. The Martian takes a drag of his smoke and glances over at Justine. "Hey" He answers back before taking another sip of his beer. Norton nods once as his root beer float arrives. He continues to smoke. Kastaprulyi seems to watch the nearby bar patrons thoughtfully fot a bit before inquiring, "Do you ever do singing along on that stage?" "Sir?" Justine mimics back as she glances in between Norton and Martin. "You're a militia boy?" asks the woman with a smirk appearing on her face. Her attention is stolen away as her the bartender fills her shot glass up. She wets her bottom lip before reaching down for the shot with her non cig holding hand. The contents of the glass quickly disappear as the now empty shot glass is returned to the bar top. "He's just smart enough to be polite," says Norton. Martin looks over at Norton somewhat confused. "Yeah, actually I am." He says to the woman. The Martian then glances over to Kas. "Oh, you remember I sing from time to time? I haven't gone on stage before but I have a friend Rish, she performs here often." The man replies to the Centuaran, with a bit of a grin. "I've seen you singing a lot since we met. I didn't see a lot of people paying attention," Kas replies thoughtfully. "Why haven't you done it on the stage yet?" Justine rolls her eyes at Norton's comment. "Yeah, well whatever you say." A puff of her cigarette later, she turns to look now between Kas and Martin. "Now that is something I haven't experienced in quite some time. I need to come check this place out next time there is a show." Justine glances away and beckons the bartender to refill her drink. "That's how this planet works," Norton tells Justine before he gets to his feet, tossing some rayden down. He walks out, leaving the float untouched. Martin glances over at Justine. "She aint bad. A good live show, I don't know when her next gig is though." He tells her. The Martian then turns his back to Kas. "I like to sing, but I doubt I'm good enough to go on stage. A lot different then singing for yourself. But who knows? I might give it a try sometime." "I haven't seen the group Rish's in singing," Kas mentions with a hopeful feeling. "Is singing by yourself where anybody can do it whenever, different from the singing where you made an appointment?" The glass is filled, but it is not touched yet. Justine flickers a look towards the departing Norton before giving her head a small shake. "He doesn't remember me at all," she states with a small chuckle. Kas soon becomes the next target of Justine's short attention span. "Which reminds me, I believe we have met before. A long time ago, but I am pretty sure we have. At....Rya's place maybe?" Martin shrugs. "When I normally sing nobody pays attention and don't really offer up any opinions. On the stage it's different." He explains, taking a sip of his beer. "Ah Rya. Seems like everyone knows her." The Martian chuckles around his cigarette. "We met a year ago while you were on the beach with Rya," Kas agrees. "We were together some other times too, like half a year ago..." Kas observes encouragingly, "Finding out people's opinions seems like a good reason." "I worked for her and lived in her guest room for a couple months." Justine further explains and then chuckles briefly to herself. "Crazy times to say the very least about it all." The shot glass is lifted and downed with some effort and a slight cringe. She neglects her cig for now, only gently tapping it once more over the ashtray. "You should sing next time there is a karaoke night around here. Everyone is -always- nicer then." "It's always karaoke night once you've had enough to drink." Martin chuckles. "Sadly I'm still a few drinks shy of that." The Martian then finishes the last of his beer and sets the empty bottle down. He waves the bartender over. "I'll have a vodka martini next." He tells the bartender. "I bet living with Rya would have been entertaining." The man says with a smile. "Why were those crazy times when you were neighbors?" Kas inquires curiously. Justine blinks a few times before laughing faintly to herself. "Well you know Rya -is-. It was virtually impossible to get any work done, because she was always doing something to someone in the workshop." The Lunite smiles at that. "But, I can't complain...she was always professional around me." Without asking, the bartender comes to refill her glass again. Justine takes a small puff on her cig before blowing the smoke out of the side of her mouth. Martin gulps half the drink the bartender has set before him in one go. "Rya acting professional around anyone is amazing." He says with a grin before finishing the rest of his drink off in another gulp. "Another." He says to the passing bartender. "Culture differences in the AES seemed to help us a lot of times," Kas observes. "Like with seeing different parts of a problem, different choices for fixing it." "She had enough other people to play with that she didn't mind letting one slip away," Justine states with a shrug to Martin. "Oh yeah, you are with the AES? I remember a little bit more now. I talked to you briefly about how I missed meeting up with your captain, but that was like...a year or two ago. Way before I was even in the New Luna Militia." Perhaps it is the alcohol talking, but Justine is a bit more free with her information. "You were in the Militia?" Martin asks, taking a sip off his drink. "Seems like everyone was at one point." He says with a slight smirk as he plays with his martini's olive. He is sitting at the bar drinking with the others. Norton walks in, smoking yet another cigarette. He tosses an empty pack into a trashcan once he reaches the bar. "Rya seemed focused on work when Newt, I were visiting the shop," Kas observes thoughtfully. The young Centauran slips from over a seat at the bar and starts toward the dance floor and exit. "Probably I should go study now..." Justine extinguishes her cigarette in the ashtray and turns to take her drink in hand. She lifts it up to her lips and puts it back down a few seconds later, the glass now empty. "Yup," the Lunite states with a grin to Martin. "Needless to say, I am not anymore." A glance is directed over towards Kas. "Well without me around, Rya most likely has a bit more work to handle by herself....oh....well it was nice seeing you again." The woman adds a wave of her hand to her words. "See ya around Kas." Martin says. He then bites into his olive and turns to Justine. "Oh? How long were you in?" The Martian asks as he takes another sip of his drink. Norton takes a drag on his cigarette, staying out of the conversation. "A few months?" Justine shrugs her shoulders slightly. "Now those were some special times," says the woman with a slight roll of her eyes. "So what about you? How long have you been with the militia?" "About a month or two. I like it so far, even applying for citizenship." Martin says. "I like the fact that there is no such thing as a boring day in it." The Martian explains stirring his drink idly. Norton flags down the bartender, still keeping his trap shut. Justine reaches up and idly touches her eyebrow ring before looking for the bartender. She glances at her empty drink and begins to bite her bottom lip. With a shake of her, she motions the bartender to refill her drink before grinning as she looks back at Martin. "New Luna is nice enough place. Have you ever been out to Deepcrest?" Martin nods and smiles. "Sure have, I've tried to swing by everywhere at least once since I've gotten here." He says taking another sip of his drink then takes one last drag of his cigarette. "Have you been to the new resort yet?" He asks, starting up a new cigarette. Norton bites his lip and pays the bartender as the drink arrives. A root beer. The shot glass is filled and placed before Justine. She places her hand next to it and runs a finger around the top of the glass. "No, but that sounds interesting. Have you been?" "A few times, lovely place. If you like Deepcrest you'll love it." Martin says, taking another content puff of his cigarette. Norton rests his cigarette on the ash tray so he can bang his head on the table before he takes a drink. "On militia pay? I'm impressed." Justine chuckles briefly before taking a small breath. The woman reaches into her jacket and pulls out her pack of cigarettes. A sole cig is taken out and she looks over at Martine. "Do you mind lighting me?" "Sure thing." Martin says pulling out his dull gun metal lighter and leaning over so Justine can reach it. "I got a promotion and a few days off, so I decided what the hell? And besides I was in one of the crappier rooms." He smiles. The Martian's head swivels to Norton. "You ok there?" The man asks. "What?" asks Norton. "Just staying alive, hero. Just staying alive." Justine inhales and gives her cig a slight puff before nodding her head towards Martin in thanks. "Hey, you don't stay in a resort and than lock yourself up in your room. That would be just a waste of money." Justine lets out a small laugh. A flickering gaze is directed towards Nort, but her attention soon returns to Martin. Martin chuckles. "Hell the room was only used for sleeping and other ...acts." Martin says, grinning at the last part. "I was mostly at the beach or the club. Lovely little place." He says, finishing off yet another drink. The three are at the bar smoking and drinking various drinks. "I need to hit the hard stuff again," says Norton as he looks at the liquor bottles behind the bar. The alcohol has apparently started having a more profound effect on Justine as she turns a bit more smiley than she was before. "That is what I loved best about living on the beach. All the foolishness that happened in and around." Another small laughs comes out of the woman. Martin chuckles. "A little beach bunny aye? Bet that's something to see." He says with a sly lopsided smile. The Martian glances over at Norton. "I thought it was only root beer for ya? You manned up and quit." He asks with a slight slur. "Watch it, drunky," says Norton as he takes a drag on his cigarette and stares down the liquor bottles. A confused look crosses Justine's face as she looks in between Nort and Martin. A small shake of her head is made before she glances down at her shot glass and than at Martin. "Yeah, well I can't say that I have been to the beach lately, but I wouldn't mind going there again soon." Justine, Martin, and Nort are all at the bar with their respective drinks and smokes in hand. "Really? What a shame. Why live on New Luna if you don't visit the beach regularly?" Martin asks slightly slurring the words. It's not clear if this is due to the drinks or his reemerging Outbacker accent. He then glances over at Norton but remains silent. The Martian lifts his glass, utters something in Latin and slams the drink back. He then places the drink on the bar and waves the bartender over. "I'll have a Lowell." He states. Newt makes his way for the bar, veering off to one side to come up near you guys when he spots you. Norton continues to stare down the liquor behind the bar. "I don't live here anymore." Justine explains simply with a smile. She takes another drag off her cig before gently tapping it over the nearby ashtray. "But when I did live here...my home was in a beach house so I was either in the shop, at the bar, or on the beach." The Lunite smiles at that. "I miss those days." Martin smiles and mutters something else in Latin as he reaches for the next beer the bartender has set before him. "Moved on from ole New Luna? No that's a real shame that I won't see a lovely woman like you around more often." He says with another sly smile. He lifts his bottle and takes a sip. "That stage is looking tempting right now." The Martian says as he glances over at the stage and puffs away on his cigarette. Norton stretches and stands up, heading to the door. "I never like to stay in one place for too long," Justine's cig hand hovers over the ashtray while she uses her other hand to grab her drink. "But, I don't plan on leaving New Luna for a couple of days." She offers Martin a wink before raising her glass up. Justine gets half-way before lowering it slightly. A short breath later and the drink is finished. The stage gets a long look that is followed up by a short laugh courtesy of the woman. "I guess I'm just a simple homebody then. Took me long enough to leave ole Mars and move on to New Luna." Martin say, taking a drag of his cigarette. "But it's nice to know that such a lovely woman is going to be sticking around for a while. Maybe will see each other again some time." He says with a smirk and a wink of his own. The Corporal glances once more at the stage. "Should I give it a go? What do you think?" Newt almost speaks up but something holds him back and so he just stands nearby, watching and looking somewhat amused. "Maybe," Justine grins wryly as she responds to the man's comment. She then carefully reaches out to tap her half-smoked cig over the ash tray. Considering the second part, the Lunite casts another glance towards the stage. "What's with the sudden burst of courage?" Another grin follows her words as she nods her head towards the stage. Martin laughs "Just a maybe? I guess I'm going to have to try a bit harder aye? But about the stage you see I've been drinking for a while now. I'm sure the muses or ole Bacchus will help me out if I try." He says. The Martian then finally notices Newt. "Oh hey there. What do you think Newt? Should I go up and make a fool of my self?" He asks with a small grin Newt shrugs, "Sure. Sounds fun." Lucius walks into the tavern with an unlit cigarillo perched between his lips. "You can try harder by maybe asking what my name is." Justine aims another wink towards Martin. "Then maybe I will reconsider." Her attention than progresses to the stage. "I wanted to see you sing from the start, so let's see it." She smiles a simple, demure smile now. Martin smirks. "Oh? I guess I never did catch your name. I'm Martin." He says with a slight grin. "And what would such a lovely lady like you be named?" The Martian asks as he hops off his stool and slowly makes his way towards the stage. "Oh hey Lucky." Martin greets when he sees his fellow Martian, then continues on his little swaggering journey. Lucius reaches into his cargo shorts' pockets to retrieve a scuffed, old zippo with which he lights his smoke. "Once a week." He says to no one in particular, taking a seat at Martin's table without looking at who's there. After puffing out a cloud of smoke, he smiles and nods at Newt, then quirks a brow at Justine. "I know you from somewhere..." His smile remains planted on his lips. Newt resumes his silence, just watching. At the mention of Lucky he looks back in the direction Martin looked and gives a small wave. "Funny, I could say the same thing about you." Justine replies to Lucius before looking to see how far Martin has made it. "Justine Preo." She calls out simply towards him. Martin smiles back at the woman. "Justine? That's lovely." He says before he begins to fiddle with the karaoke machine. "Funky cold medina? Lucius strokes his chin for a moment. "Justine, eh? Name sounds familiar. Did you ever serve?" He jerks his thumb up to the sky, though what he means could be one of several things. Martin smiles back at the woman. "Justine? That's lovely." He says before he begins to fiddle with the karaoke machine. "Funky cold medina? That sounds fun." The Martian slurs as he hits the play button. A old Earth hip hop beat starts to play and it seems like Martin is really getting into it. "Cold coolin' at a bar, and I'm lookin' for some action But like Mick Jagar said, "I can't get no satisfaction" The girls are all around, but none of them want to get with me My threds are fresh and I'm looking def Yo, what's up with L-O-C? "The girls I sawjokin' at the other end of the bar Havin' drinks with some no-name chump When they know that I'm the star So I got up and strolled over to the other side of the cantina I asked the guy, "Why you so fly?" He said, "Funky Cold Medina" Martin sings with some skill. He starts to move around the stage trying hard to get the bystander tp start feeling the beat. Newt watches for a bit and then starts to laugh at the sight. Justine peers carefully at Lucius before nodding her head towards him. "Yes, awhile ago. If a remember correctly you....were....the one wrestling with Diri on the beach that one day. I'll never forget that." The female Lunite begins to laugh, but she stops as Martin's performance begins. She turns herself towards the stage and gives her head a small shake before grinning broadly at the spectacle. "Oh Gods. Where in the archive did the DJ dig this up?" Lucius laughs at Justine. "Yeah, the Sergeant Major had me do that for some reason. I think she just wanted to see two men wrestling on the beach. I had a bummed knee, too. It's been a long time since I've been with the militia now, though, almost a full year." Martin continues to hop around on stage rapping away. For some odd reason the crowd seems to be getting into it. The bartender starts serving up Funky cold medinas oddly enough. By the look on Martin's face he seems to be enjoying his time in the Limelight. Newt, also, seems to be enjoying this. He's either sniggering, cackling or outright laughing. "Has it been really that long?" Justine asks rhetorically to Lucius as she glances back before looking back at the stage. Her wide grin returns as she tries to mentally process what exactly just took place. As she continues to watch the performance, Justine ends up not being able to look away. Whether it be the sheer madness of the song selection, the alcohol in her system, or maybe even the actual performance by Martin, Justine is entranced. "Yup, it has. I better be off though, got a few things to do. Nice to catch up with you, Jus. Maybe I'll see you around." Lucius offers the woman a quick wink, tapping the ash off of his cigarillo and saying to Newt, "Take care, buggo. Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll show you how to pick up a woman." He turns to head out. Newt looks up at Lucius, "Hey!" Obviously protesting about something just said. Martin finishes off the song and gives a wave and a bow before hopping off stage. Some where inbetween the stage and the bar he has picked up a smoking green glass of Funky cold medina. "That wasn't to bad." The Martian says as he takes up his seat again. "What..what -was- that? It was...good, but what was that?" Justine asks as she shakes her head once more, trying to break out of trance like state. The woman is incapable of offering anything else at the moment. Newt looks back Martinwards, "That song was whacked." Martin chuckles. "I have no idea what that was. It was on the song list and I liked the name. Didn't hurt my chances did it?" He asks with a wink. He then glances over at Newt. "It was a bit strange. But the drink is awesome. You didn't like it?" The Martian asks with a smirk as he sips his smoking green drink. "No..." Justine replies softly. "....I guess not." She winks towards Martin and then chuckles briefly to herself before placing enough raydens on the bar to cover her tab for the night. "I had better see me off to my own bed." Placing her arms on the bartop, she slowly slips off the barstool and onto her feet. Newt huhs, "Drink?" He's not actually at the bar yet. Martin shakes his head and smirks. "Your own bed? Where's the fun in that? But maybe I'll see you around NL sometime before you take off." He says. The Martian then turns to Newt. "Drink? This drink." He says, pointing at his glass. "Seems like the sound is about a drink, a damn good one too." The man explains. Newt ohs, looking at it. He heads to that spot in the bar and grabs it. As he does so his helmet opens up to reveal a rather normal ungstiri kids face. "So you are giving up so soon?" Justine winks and offers a wry grin at Martin. "I guess you -will- have to try harder." She laughs to herself briefly before turning to leave. Her hands are slipped into her half-jacket as she begins to slowly make her way towards the door leading out of the tavern. Martin admires the woman's rear end as he walks away. "I'll have to try much harder.." He mumbles to himself before turning back to Newt. "Sweet Iuppiter you have a face?" He exclaims, he then pauses and thinks for a bit. "And you're a kid?" The Martian asks somewhat confused. Newt looks up at Martin after sipping his drink, "Yeah. I've gotta face. Duuuh." Martin blinks a few time. "Well yeah I knew you had a face but it's always covered by that helmet." He back peddles, "I thought you were a burn victim or something. But a kid?" Justine glances back only briefly to see if Martin followed, seeing that he didn't the Lunite only smiles to herself as she opens the door to the tavern and heads out onto the street. Newt rolls his yes, "We exist ya know." "Aint ya a bit young to be roaming the galaxy though?" Martin asks taking a deep sip of his Funk Cold Medina. Newt shakes his head, "Nope. Aren't you a bit old?" and sips his. Martin blinks a few time. "Well I don't go roaming or anything.... I pretty much stay on New Luna." He trails off. "Wait! are you even old enough to be drinking?" He asks. Newt nods, "Uhuh." and sips some more. Martin nods again. "We'll as long as I'm not getting arrested and you aint my kid." He states taking a big gulp of his drink. Newt smirks, "Well I ain't so all's cool." "So how you end up on the Athena then? I thought you were on it for years." Martin asks, interest evident in his voice. Newt replies, "I joined up with the VES as a cadet. That was cool." Martin nods "Must be, I was wondering around the Outback with my girlfriend at your age." Me says drinking more of his smoking green concoction. "Being a cadet sounds much more interesting Category:Classic Non-Arc logs Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic New Luna Logs Category:Classic New Luna Militia logs